The Drag Queen Prince
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Goku slips and Vegeta finds out about Trunks's little incident with that dress?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story takes place about a year after Trunks, Pan, and Goku returned from their adventure in Outer Space in DragonballGT. This is a sequel, you could say, to the episode : "Betrothed is Trunks", where the poor young Saiyan Prince is forced to disguise himself as a girl for the sake of getting rid of a monster terrorizing a local village and getting the dragonball that they're looking for as a reward.  
  
When the devious Pan enlists the aide of her grandfather, and the two force the dress onto Trunks, he replies in a defeated sigh: "The only good thing is that Mom and Dad won't see me dress in drag."  
  
Well, sorry Trunks. They find out!  
  
Or at least Vegeta does! Also a little side note, for the sake of this story, Goku was wished back to his normal age, and is no longer a child. Plus he is still living on Earth so he didn't go off with Shelong. Just go with it, it will be easier on us all.  
  
And now, without further delay, Tigerlily is proud to give you, 'The Drag Queen Prince'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Drag Queen Prince  
  
"Come on Kakarrot! Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!" Vegeta mocked as Goku frowned at him.  
  
"Give me a break, Vegeta. It's harder than it looks." Goku whined as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose it would be challenging to someone of *your* intelligence.or lack there of!" Vegeta scoffed as Goku frowned at him again.  
  
"You're not helping!" Goku said. Vegeta smirked again.  
  
"I never said I'd give you any help, Kakarrot. Besides, it's more fun blasting you." Vegeta declared.  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips as she stomped into the living room, glaring at both grown men.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are still at it! You've been playing that damn James Bond game for eleven straight hours now! You don't even train this long! Enough is enough! The girls want a chance to play. Now go outside and spar, or something and let Bra and Pan have the 64!" Bulma said. Goku glanced over at Bulma out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Awww, come on Bulma. We're really far." Goku whined as Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Go! Don't make me turn it off myself!" Bulma promised, taking a step towards the console. Vegeta eyed her dangerously.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Woman.." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Bulma challenged, glaring directly at Vegeta.  
  
"Come on Bulma. Ten more minutes. Then we'll turn it off. Promise!" Goku pleaded. Bulma looked at him for a minute as she thought it over.  
  
"Well.ok. But TEN minutes. And no more, or I *will* turn the power off and neither of you will be allowed to use the GR for a week! Make that a month for you Vegeta!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat as Bulma walked out of the room. He turned to glare dangerously at Goku, seeing as how on he was the Prince's only target he could actually effectively threaten.  
  
"Ten minutes is *more* than enough time to defeat you, Kakarrot!" Vegeta declared.  
  
"But Vegeta, we're supposed to work together. We're a team." Goku whined.  
  
"Hmph! It's more fun *my* way!" Vegeta declared, blasting Goku's character again.  
  
"No fair, Vegeta! You killed me again!" Goku whined as Vegeta smirked at him triumphantly.  
  
"That was the point Kakarrot." Vegeta said as he got up and turned the game off.  
  
"What now?" Goku asked, struggling to get to his feet since his legs had fallen asleep. Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"I kick your ass for real, Kakarrot." Vegeta said.  
  
"A spar huh? I'm in!" Goku said as the two headed outside.  
  
Bra and Pan sent a glare at their respective Father and Grandfather as the two Saiyan men disappeared outside. Pan sat down infront of the 64 as Bra turned on the power and selected a game, both girls immediately forgetting about their parent and grandparent.  
  
  
  
"Ready whenever you are, Kakarrot!" Vegeta cried, moving into his fighting stance.  
  
"This is nice, we never spar much anymore, do we? Not since Trunks, Pan, and I went off into space. That sure was a lot of fun!" Goku said with a smile as he got into his stance. Vegeta snorted at him.  
  
"Spare me, Kakarrot." Vegeta said as he rushed at Goku. Goku still had that goofy look on his face as he sparred with Vegeta, only half paying attention to his spar match with Vegeta, and half reminiscing about the great times he had with his granddaughter and Trunks.  
  
"Damn it Kakarrot! What the hell is so amusing?!" Vegeta asked gruffly. Goku shook his head as he blocked one of Vegeta's kicks without the slightest effort.  
  
"Nothing. Just reminiscing that's all. Like the time Pan was mistaken for a bumble bee; or the time the three of us became wanted criminals; or the time Trunks had to wear a dress. Man, we sure had loads of fun." Goku said.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that he wasn't blocking Vegeta's punches and kicks anymore. Goku looked at Vegeta and was surprised to see the expression on the Saiyan Prince's face.  
  
Vegeta stood frozen in the air, in mid-punch; his eyes were narrowed, but his mouth was slightly open and speechless. Goku looked at him puzzled.  
  
After a good couple of minutes, Vegeta blinked.  
  
"What was that, Kakarrot?" Vegeta finally managed to say. Goku looked at him confused.  
  
"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE BOY HAD TO WEAR A DRESS?!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that." Goku said.  
  
"YES, THAT!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"It was nothing Vegeta. He was the only one that was tall enough to put it on." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta flew straight up to Goku, grabbed him by the front of his orange gi, and pulled him close to his face.  
  
"EXPLAIN KAKARROT! NOW!" Vegeta shouted as Goku gulped.  
  
"Well, there was this..monster, you see, and it..it kept coming to the town, and..and..causing all kind of earthquakes." Goku stuttered in fear. He had never seen Vegeta *this* pissed.  
  
"GET TO THE DRESS, YOU BAKA!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! Anyway, he demanded that the villagers present him with a wife." Goku began.  
  
"THEN YOU GIVE HIM A WOMAN, NOT MY ADULT SON!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"But we had to stop him, Vegeta. It was the only way to get the Blackstar Dragonball. Pan was gonna make me wear the dress, but I wasn't tall enough. I was still a kid, remember? But Trunks was. He.didn't exactly volunteer, Vegeta. Pan and I forced him into it. The monster came, took Trunks, and we followed. And that's the end. We defeated him." Goku said.  
  
"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, KAKARROT! YOU FORCED MY ADULT SON TO WEAR A DRESS? AND HE DIDN'T STOP YOU?! HOW DARE HE INSULT THE HONOR OF THE ROYAL SAIYAN BLOODLINE! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL DO WORSE THAT KILL HIM! I'LL RIP HIM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS, AND *THEN* I'LL KILL HIM!" Vegeta cried furiously as he roughly let go of Goku as sped off at top speed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Ummmmm, maybe I should stop him..or at least warn Trunks to go into hiding or something, for like. a year?" Goku said. Suddenly his stomach began to rumble loudly as it echoed all around him.  
  
"But first I'll get something to eat. Trunks should be ok for a while. He can handle himself.I think.." With a shrug, Goku flew home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
